UNdefined
by BeautifulWhiteLiar
Summary: Testing the story...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, but I wish I would. I could make a ConanxAi end...

**Author's Note:** This is the first story that I have completed (1st chapter) and published. I'm so happy =3

I, personally, like it but I think it's kinda stupid and sucks so I'll probably delete this one when I do a better.

*sighs* bad summary and title...

* * *

_Chapter 1 – **A Normal Day.**_

**Normal POV**

"Kyaa! did you see? did you see? he looked at me!"

"Huh? Are you out of mind, he didn't look at you but at me."

"Shinichi make me a baby!"

On the other side of classroom, in a seat close to the door, Kazuha was eating next to Shiho that was been copying Akako's homework.

_'Eh? ma-make me a baby...'_ Kazuha thought and worried turned at Shiho "Please, do something about Kudo-kun's fangirls, they may do something that they won't regret later...huh..are you listening to me, Shiho?"

"I'm sorry, Kazuha, I was thinking about something else...what were you saying?"

"I was saying that the person you are living with will end up raped someday."

Shiho pull Kazuha close to her "Shh, you're too loud...people are going misunderstand." she tried to silence Kazuha "I'm living with him not because I wanted but because I had no choice." she continued "My parents died when I was baby so my sister took care of me. But now she decided going to live with Akai-san and ask to Professor Agasa to stay with me however he couldn't so he suggested his neighbor."

"Don't say it like you aren't enjoying." Shiho gave a death glare at Kazuha "Oh...by the way, you never told me about when you first met him and his family."

"Ah...that...

**Shiho's POV**

(Flashback: 3 months ago.)

_I'm nervous...too nervous..._

"I'm Shiho Miyano, nice too meet you." _I said with my usually expressionless face._

_I'm already old enough live alone..._

"..." _he's staring too much at me_ "...she is..." _oh, he looks surprised_ "...childish. Mom, who is this brat?" C_hildish? __Brat?_

"Geez, I told you about this last night. This evil eyed girl is going to stay with us so better have some respect."_ asking him for respect me after insulting me isn't right, Yukiko-san_

_They are talking as if I wasn't here..._

"I'm home." _A man's voice was heard after a soft door slam_

"Welcome home"_ I see... so he is Yukiko-san's husband _"Yusaku, look who arrived."

"So...this is Shiho?"_ I tried hide my thoughts about his disappointed look _"You are older by 2 years than Shinichi but...you look like a kid."

"Right, dad? That was what I thought when I saw her"

"Stop saying things like that! It'll hurt Shiho, for sure..." _thank you for protecting me Yukiko-san_ "Even a girl with a cold appearance that don't seem to have a warm heart, like her, will be hurt." _I take back what I said..._

_Why do they keep insulting me...!?_

(End of Flashback)

**Normal POV**

...was very stressful..."

Kazuha smiled and said "I wished to hear more about it but now I've to go to infirmary..."

"Kazuha,you...are in love with Hattori-sensei, right?" Shiho asked bluntly

"Why do you say that?" Kazuha blushed

Shiho sigh "I deduced it and don't denied it because I have 5 undeniable facts:

1-You came to Tokyo from Osaka in the same year that Hattori-sensei was transferred from a school in Osaka to this one.

2- You are always in infirmary.

3- You call Hattori-sensei by his given name without honorific.

4- You're my best friend so know you too well.

5- You are too easy to read."

"I don't know what happened..." suddenly Kazuha changed topic "But don't think too much about it..." she watched Shiho's clueless face "I'm talking about Kudo-kun, wasn't about him what you were thinking early." Kazuha stepped out of classroom leaving Shiho shocked.

_'...how can I not think about it?!'_ Shiho thought _'...I'm such a horrible person...'_

* * *

**Shinichi's POV**

_Spending all day looking at her classroom window hoping for her to appear...I'm so stupid..._

"I heard everything from Hattori-sensei..."_ I turned my confused face to Kaito waiting for him to continue _"...about what happened yesterday with Miyano-senpai."

"Tsk, that dark skinned man." _I knew that I shouldn't trust him..._

"Don't worry, he only told us because we are your closest friends." _Hakuba walk in our direction, together with his girlfriend, Akako Koizumi._

"It's better this way, isn't it?" _She said looking at me coldly._

_I can't help but agreed with Koizumi..._

"You are always so overprotective when it comes to Miyano..." _I said while searching for my phone that was ringing._

"I think it's normal...after all she's my friend" _she reply tenderly to my comment making everyone blush._

* * *

**Heiji's POV**

"I arrived." _I stopped working and turned around when I hear someone closing strongly the door_ "Did you missed me?" _She came, again!_

"No" _I answered coldly and turned my back to her._

"But I did..." _she hugged me. I could smell her strawberry perfume and feel her silky white skin..._

"That is your problem." _I grabbed her arms and pulled them away from me_ "If you keep acting like this I am going get it troubles, you know?"

"I know, that's why I'm acting like this..." _She changed her expression to a more serious and said_ "I thought you would start see me as a woman and not a childhood friends' daughter." _She walked in my direction until her face was inches from mine_ "Don't tell me...you thought that I would give up if you reject me?"

"But what the hell did you came here for?" _I asked her before she attempt something._

"To talk with you...talking with you make me feel better." _She doesn't have any bad intentions as thought_ "I promised once I'm finished I'll go back to classroom."

"Alright..."

_She sat down next to me and started talk _"Shiho is strange since yesterday..." _Look what you did Kudo _"I mean, she is been hiding something for 2 months and acts like it's nothing" _huh?_

"Wait, you noticed?" _I asked her surprised_

"Of course! I'm not stupid. I know it's something about Kudo-kun..." _Oh, she is smart..._"But you know...it makes me sad, she doesn't talk to me about her problems" _her voice seemed almost as if she was about to cry _"It's alright if she doesn't want to tell me..because I'll always be by her side..." _She smiled as if it was making her pain disappear and stared at me some seconds_ "Ah! I have to go as I promised to you, bye-bye." _Walked away_

_Wow I didn't know...that she could be so mature..._

* * *

**Normal POV**

(At the end of classes...)

Shiho open the door and quickly enter.

"You're late, Miyano..." Shinichi said angry

"So what you want?" coldly she said trying avoid anything more than necessary

"My mother told us to go home together due something that she want to communicate to us."

Shinichi saw Shiho doubting him "It's true." he said before look outside "...we better go home before it gets dark." he picked up his bag from floor and walked toward door.


End file.
